


Pinky Swear

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time where Sam is working on his nervousness around anal still and they’re spooning while Blaine fucks his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Swear

"I’m—I’m not ready for that," Sam says a little shyly, his fingers drumming anxiously on the skin above Blaine’s belly button. "I want to be!" He says quickly, looking up at Blaine with big, hopeful eyes. "But—I’m not. Yet." They’re quiet for a minute and Blaine’s thumb never stops stroking over the defined muscles of Sam’s stomach. "You’re not mad, are you?"

Blaine just chuckles because he has Sam naked in his bed and in what world would he ever be mad about that? “Come on, you know I’m not mad,” Blaine says softly, pressing a kiss to the underside of Sam’s chin. “We’ll go as slow or as fast as you want. Deal?” Blaine smiles and tilts Sam’s cheek until their noses are touching. “I’ll even pinky swear on it.”

Sam just laughs and rolls his eyes, scooting his body closer to Blaine until their naked skin meets at the bumps of their hips and the dips of their stomach. Blaine sucks in a sharp breath when they line up perfectly and Sam quiets him with a kiss.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sam asks, pulling back just enough to speak, his lips close enough to brush against Blaine’s. "I’m still kinda clueless." He says it so adorably, so earnest and sweet, that Blaine’s heart clenches inside his chest.

"There’s something," Blaine says, trailing off as Sam starts to roll their hips together. He takes a deep breath to try and collect himself. "If you want to try—."

"I do," Sam says eagerly, cutting Blaine off before he has the chance to finish. "I definitely do." He pauses to look Blaine right in his eyes, and smiles. "Pinky swear."

It’s moments like this that Blaine knows he’s in love with this boy.

He puts his hand on Sam’s hips, stilling their movement. He pushes at his shoulder, until Sam gets the hint to turn over onto his other side. He doesn’t go though, pouting as Blaine pulls away, reaching out to keep him close. Blaine just chuckles and swats Sam’s hand away. “Do you want me to do this or not?” He teases and Sam quickly presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips before turning over, his back now facing Blaine.

Blaine reaches over to his bedside table and pulls out the drawer, fumbling until his hands wrap around the familiar bottle of lube. He turns back around and lets himself look; the way the muscles of Sam’s back look each time he takes a deep breath in, the curves and dips of his spine, the smooth skin right before the swell of his ass.

He moves across the bed until they’re almost pressed together, back to chest, leaving Blaine just enough room to move his hands between them. He wants to tuck his chin over Sam’s shoulder, kiss and lick the warm skin of his neck, but their height difference makes it impossible. Instead, he places a soft kiss in between Sam’s shoulder blades, and Sam sighs.

"Promise me you’ll tell me if you don’t like it?" Blaine whispers against Sam’s skin as he opens the bottle of lube and drips some down on to his open palm.

"Pinky swear," Sam says, his body loose and relaxed as Blaine drops kisses all along the line of his back.

Blaine grabs onto his cock, biting the inside of his cheek as he strokes, spreading the lube all over before scooting his hips forward and pressing in to where Sam’s thighs are pressed together. Sam jerks, clearly not expecting it, before he leans back into Blaine’s touch cautiously. Blaine’s cock slides through, the muscles of Sam’s thighs hard but the skin so soft. It’s dizzying immediately and Blaine struggles for breath.

"Does that feel good for you?" Sam asks. He’s always curious whenever they try anything new, never shies away from asking Blaine questions. Blaine fucks his hips forward, a quick thrust between Sam’s thighs, and his moan echoes loudly in the room.

"Yeah," Blaine says, wanting to explain more to Sam, but unable to form the words.

"Oh, cool," Sam says happily. He loves feeling Blaine this close, the way Blaine’s teeth dig into the skin of his back as he moves between Sam’s legs. It feels nice, he guesses, and he likes that Blaine is obviously enjoying it, but it’s not anything special. Until—

"Oh. Oh,” Sam gasps when Blaine’s dick moves up a little higher in the space between his thighs, nudging Sam’s cock on a thrust in and dragging against his balls on the way out. It feels amazing and Sam throws an arm behind him, steadying himself when he finds Blaine’s waist. He digs his fingers in and moves his hips back, hoping to feel the drag of Blaine’s cock against him again.

 

"Yeah?" Blaine asks, Sam’s reaction spurring him to move faster. It’s unbelievably tight between Sam’s thighs, his muscles flexing every time Blaine thrusts in, the lube making everything wet and the slide so easy.

"Do it again?" Sam asks. He moves his legs, Blaine groaning at the friction, until Blaine’s cock is pressed under his own. "Right there," he says, moving his hips back again to get Blaine moving, his hair falling into his eyes as he curls forward, his shoulders shaking as he squeezes his thighs around Blaine’s dick. Blaine stutters forward, pressing his cheek against Sam’s shoulder.

"Touch yourself?" Blaine asks, almost out of breath. He wants to be the one to do it, to wrap his hand around Sam’s cock as he fucks his thighs, but he can’t concentrate on anything besides the smooth skin of Sam’s legs.

Sam doesn’t hesitate, letting go of Blaine’s waist and going immediately for his dick. It’s not going to take long. Sam still has a hair trigger when it comes to Blaine, still gets so worked up so quickly whenever Blaine touches him. He moves his hand as fast as he can, his thighs shaking as Blaine brushes against the sensitive skin behind his balls.

”Sam,” Blaine whines desperately, his thrusts turning erratic as he moves faster, the heat of Sam’s skin hurling him towards the edge. His entire body throbs, his muscles tightening up before snapping. He cries out as he comes between Sam’s thighs, his teeth sinking into Sam’s shoulder as he drags his cock through the mess. Everything is so much wetter now and Blaine’s cock slips on his final pull back, catching and sliding up Sam’s ass. Sam jerks back, pressing his ass closer to Blaine’s dick, surprised at how much he likes the unexpected pressure. He comes on contact, grinding his hips back as he groans loudly, spilling all over his hand and onto his stomach. They slump down onto the mattress, each trying to catch their breath.

"So was that okay?" Blaine asks, breaking the silence, moving up Sam’s back until he can nuzzle his face into the warmth of Sam’s neck.

"Duh," Sam says, as if his reaction wasn’t obvious enough. "But we’re kind of a mess now. Shower?" He looks down at his thighs and his hand, covered in come, and thinks that maybe he’d like to drag his fingers though and taste it.

Next time.


End file.
